Harestar
|namest=Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Deputy: Leader: |namesl=''Unknown'' Harepaw Harespring Harespring Harestar |familyt=* |familyl=None Known |position1=Deputy |precededby1=AshfootRevealed on Vicky's Facebook |position2=Leader |precededby2=Onestar |mentor=Tornear |apps=Slightfoot |livebooks=''The Sight, ''Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Mistystar's Omen, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky |deadbooks= None }} Harestar is a brown-and-white tom. History In the Super Edition Arc Bramblestar's Storm :Harespring is made deputy of WindClan after Ashfoot's death in the battle against the Dark Forest. He is first seen before a Gathering just behind Onestar as the WindClan cats approach the ThunderClan cats on the lakeshore. :Later Bramblestar spots him with his apprentice Slightpaw, Crowfeather, and Heathertail blatantly trespassing on ThunderClan land, heading towards the stream, but Bramblestar is unable to confront them with only Jessy, a kittypet, with him. The same patrol is chased back across the border by Squirrelflight's patrol. The WindClan cats look disheveled, but none are seriously injured. Harespring stops beside the tree trunk that allows safe passage across the stream, and springs after his Clanmates with a final hiss at the ThunderClan patrol. In the Power of Three Arc ''The Sight :Harepaw, a WindClan apprentice, is first seen at a Gathering when Berrypaw announces that he is going to go talk to him and Hazelpaw follows. He later appears with Graystripe, Millie, and his mentor, Tornear, after having successfully led the dogs away from the WindClan camp, when ThunderClan helps WindClan chase the dogs from WindClan's territory. Dark River :Harepaw and Breezepaw are seen on a hunting patrol by a ThunderClan patrol, chasing after a squirrel. They are close to crossing the border when Dustpelt steps in and orders them to stop. Surprised, the apprentices skid to a stop and are joined by their mentors almost immediately, who are furious. Harepaw accidentally blurts out that they were using squirrels for prey because there weren't enough rabbits. :During a border skirmish, when two WindClan apprentices chase a squirrel over the border and kill it, Harepaw and Breezepaw are battling against Brightheart, along with the help of Whitetail. Lionpaw takes on Breezepaw, while Harepaw then begins to fight Hazelpaw. The she-cat succeeds in driving him off just before Ashfoot, the WindClan deputy, sounds the retreat. When he runs away, Hazelpaw taunts him, telling him he should go back to the nursery, like a kit. :On a patrol with Tornear, Nightcloud, and Owlwhisker, Harepaw patrols the ThunderClan border when they find a patrol of ThunderClan cats waiting for them. They talk and Tornear agrees to take Leafpool and Jaypaw to their camp to speak with Onestar. Tornear orders Owlwhisker and Harepaw to stay at the border to make sure the remaining ThunderClan cats don't cross the border. Outcast : Harepaw receives his warrior name, and is now known as Harespring. Eclipse :While on a patrol with Ashfoot and Owlwhisker, Harespring is the first to confront a ThunderClan patrol that is on their territory. None of the three bother to hide their anger at the patrol, which consists of Brambleclaw, Sandstorm, Brackenfur, and Hollypaw. Harespring streaks over to the cats, stopping just in front of Brambleclaw and hissing at him to stay where he was. Just as the ThunderClan deputy begins to move forward again, Harespring attacks him but is pinned to the ground easily. Brambleclaw releases the young warrior at Ashfoot's request, and then takes his patrol home. :On the raid against ThunderClan, Harespring attacks Lionpaw, just as the WindClan cats begin to appear to attack Lionpaw's patrol, as they are covering up a fox hole that leads into the tunnels that WindClan used to attack. Long Shadows'' : ''Sunrise'' : In the Omen of the Stars Arc ''The Fourth Apprentice : Fading Echoes :While meeting with Tigerstar in the Dark Forest, Breezepelt reports that he can already beat Leaftail and Harespring in training, showing how Tigerstar's training is working very well. :When Dovepaw and Ivypaw sneak into WindClan but are caught by Weaselfur who wakes the Clan up, Onestar comes and orders Harespring to take Leaftail and Owlwhisker to search the area for any more signs of ThunderClan. Night Whispers :Harespring doesn't make an appearance, but Dovepaw mentions that she can hear Heathertail teaching Harespring a new route. Sign of the Moon : The Forgotten Warrior :Harespring is part of WindClan's patrol in the battle in the tunnels, after Sol convinces some warriors to attack ThunderClan, along with Breezepelt, Whiskernose, Weaselfur, Heathertail, and Furzepelt. The Last Hope :It is revealed that Harespring is training in the Dark Forest when Birchfall tells Ivypool to come with him and Mousewhisker to meet Sunstrike, Larkpaw, and Harespring at the border between WindClan and ThunderClan, to practice battle tactics that they had learned in the Dark Forest. :He is seen scanning the border, looking for Birchfall, Ivypool, and Mousewhisker, when Foxleap comes with Brackenfur and Graystripe yowling at the WindClan warriors, telling Harespring, Larkpaw, and Sunstrike to stay back. Harespring is then showed to be defiant, saying they did not cross the border. He retreats with the other two WindClan cats afterwards. In the Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest :At the Gathering, Cherryfall points out Harespring sitting on the roots of the Great Oak, and mentions him to be WindClan's deputy, to Alderpaw and Sparkpaw. Later, when Kestrelflight announces the prophecy at the Gathering, Harespring is the first to speak, wondering what it could mean. Kestrelflight informs him they don't know yet and Harespring is dissatisfied with that answer. Thunder and Shadow :Harespring is present at the Gathering after Violetkit is revealed to be with the rogues. The brown-and-white tom hurries away from the other cats and falls in step beside Onestar. One moon later, he is seen with Reedwhisker talking with the other deputies. In the meeting, Harespring comments that half of ShadowClan's apprentices live with the rogues, and Onestar agrees with him. :At the half-moon medicine cat meeting, Harespring is Kestrelflight's escort. Jayfeather and Alderpaw pass the deputy on their way to the Moonpool, and nod in greeting. They pad past the brown-and-white tom, but he betrays no expression. During the meeting, Kestrelflight reveals that he might have a peaceful solution for getting lungwort. The WindClan medicine cat glances at Harespring, and then meows that he must ask StarClan first. :Kestrelflight shares dreams with their starry ancestors, and tells Harespring that StarClan said it is okay. The medicine cat bounces down the steep rocks, and both WindClan cats' pelt spike with fear-scent. Kestrelflight reveals to the other Clan cats that this is Harespring's idea, but they wonder what he's talking about. The WindClan cats race to the moor, and lead the medicine cats over their border. Harespring explains that he and Kestrelflight will allow them to gather lungwort, without Onestar's knowledge. Alderpaw is moved by the deputy's compassion and sense of duty to other Clans. The medicine cats collect what they can, and hope Harespring and Kestrelflight won't be in trouble for it. :At the next Gathering, Rowanstar reveals that WindClan's deputy and medicine cat allowed Puddleshine to get lungwort from their territory. Onestar asks Harespring if this is true, and he replies that it'd be wrong to let a Clan die. Shattered Sky : In the Short Stories and Plays After Sunset: We Need to Talk :On a WindClan patrol, Harepaw and his Clanmates find Crowfeather and Leafpool, at the WindClan border. He mocks Berrypaw for being born a kittypet, and Berrypaw challenges him to a fight, but Brambleclaw and Onestar prevent the fight before it starts. As the patrol leaves, Harepaw mocks Berrypaw once more, stating that he would be ready for Berrypaw the next time they meet. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence'' : Trivia *He has been described as a light brown tom.Revealed in After Sunset: We Need To Talk Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations fr:Poil de Lièvrefi:Harespringde:Hasensprung (S3)ru:Крольчишка (глашатай) Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:WindClan Cat Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Warriors Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Minor Character Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:Place of No Stars Trainees Category:Males Category:Deputy Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Mentors Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Shattered Sky characters